102615-Seeing Scarlet part 2
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is walking rather quickly still trying to reach the ship as quickly as possible -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG looked down at his mobile, and after a moment of texting looks back up again -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC the terrain has gone rocky and they'd entered the mountains, the ship had to be close -- CGG: So. Then.... It. Must. Be. Close. Right? The. Ship.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG eyes Nyarla closely -- CCC: ... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks back at Serios -- CCC: Yeah CCC: We should reach it soon CGG: Well. Then.... What. Was. The. Plan. On. Getting. It. Out? Flying. It. Out? CCC: Flying it out CGG: I. Do. Not. Suppose. You. Know. How. These. Things. Work. CCC: I mite have an idea CCC: Why do you ask? CGG: I. Merely. Thought. It. Best. To. Have. An. Idea.... CGG: To.... CGG: I. Mean.... CGG: Should. You. Be. Knocked. Out. Due. To. Unforseen. Circumstances. It. Might. Be. Best. To. Have. Another. Who. Can. Fly. It. CCC: Can you fly the ship? CGG: I. Could. Perhaps. Figure. It. Out.... CGG: Though. I. Would. Feel. More. Confident. On. It. If. You. Shared. Your. Insight. CCC: ... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks forward nervously -- CGG: This. Logic. Is. Sound. Correct? CCC: Well, Libby's our pilot CGG: The. Oracle? CCC: Yup CCC: She knows how it works CGG: How. Detestable.... CCC: Not much we can do about that CGG: Indeed. Not.... And. It. Will. Be. For. The. Sake. Of. Scarlet. CCC: Speaking of Scarlet CCC: She's spoken to you hasn't she? CGG: Why. Do. You. Ask. That? CCC: Because I did CGG: .... CCC: She seemed none too pleased CCC: So I figured she'd have you up to something CGG: .... CGG: And. What. Of. Yourself? One. Who. Thinks. Of. Me. Being. Up. To. Something.... CCC: I wasp only trying to be diplomatic CCC: And ask forgiveness CGG: So. You. Keep. Saying.... But. You. Have. Been. Deceptive. Before.... Twice. Even. CCC: Twice CCC: In all the time you've known me CCC: Does that really tarnish my reputation so? CGG: In. My. Eyes. Yes. CGG: The. Letter. CCC: Even Scarlet wasp suspicious of me keeping the ship to give to her CCC: Does she expect you to fly it? CCC: Does she want us to pull it? CGG: She.... Expects. Things. To. Go. As. She. Wished. It. CGG: Meaning. To. My. Hive. CGG: As. I. Had. Expressed. Before. CGG: I. Will. Admit. She. Has. Talked. With. Me. CCC: Can I ask what she said? CCC: Her blessed words? CGG: She. Feels. You. Are. Being.... Overeager. CGG: And. That. You. Argued. With. Her. CCC: I didn't argue, I pleaded CGG: She. Saw. Your. Plea. As. A. Disruption. Of. How. She. Wanted. Things. CGG: She. Wants. ME. To. Have. The. Ship. CCC: And again, how? CCC: How will you fly the ship? CGG: She.... Had. Not. Expressed. That. To. Me.... CCC: Does she intend to spend her precious time flying it herself? CCC: There's only one way it's getting to her at all CGG: Unless. You. Explain. It. To. Me. CGG: As. You. Get. The. Instructions. From. The. Oracle. CCC: You know she and the oracle aren't friends? CCC: They have very differing opinions of each other CGG: Which. Is. Why.... Your. Indirectness. Would. Be. Needed.... CGG: You. Need. Not. Mention. To. Her. Your. Standing. Order. From. Scarlet. CGG: As. You. Are. Already. Prone. To. Lies. CTA: That was rude of you. CCC: The Oracle can see us and would know CGG: But. You. Are. To. Serve. Scarlet. Are. You. Not? CCC: And the Oracle would not do us this service CGG: And. What. Is. Rude? Me. Wishing. To. Obey. The. Orders. Of. One. Truelly. Perfect? CCC: If she's perfect, how is her logic so flawed? CGG: .... CGG: I. Merely. Can. Not. See. The. Full. Scope. Of. Her. Plan. CCC: There is not any other concievable way to piot this ship CCC: And the meteors are coming soon CCC: Either we let the oracle pilot us and live CCC: Or we argue this and die CGG: Or.... CCC: We can't walk back in time -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG laughs a bit... its a bit creepy... -- CGG: I. Think. We. Both. Know. The. Oracle. Will. Not. Let. Me. Die. CGG: Though. It. Pains. Her. So. Heavily. That. I. Am. Scarlet'S. CTA: Scarlet makes the matchmak>I CGG: And. Again. You. Say. Something. Of. A. Nature. Most. Peculiar. Miss. Atheni.... What. Do. You. Mean? -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG turns to Antera with a scowl -- CCC: ... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks on worringly -- CCC: Serios CCC: The Oracle mite not want you to die CCC: But she can't save you if you deny her CCC: She's flying this thing unless one of us spontaneously figures it out CGG: And. She. Can. Not. Save. Herself. If. Any. Of. Us. Die. Too. Early. CGG: She. Will. Instruct. Me. How. To. Fly. It. To. My. Hive. CGG: Or. I. Will. Doom. Us. All. Here. And. Now. CGG: I. WILL. COMPLETE. MY. DUTY. CGG: OR. I. WILL. DIE. IN. THE. ATTEMPT. CTA: Um, you're k>I CCC: Serios, dude CCC: It's gonna suck having to carry your unconscious self to that ship CGG: Strange. I. Was. Thinking. The. Same. Of. Both. Of. You. CTA: Uh... was that a threat? CGG: It. Was. A. Promise.... Since. I. Can. See. You. Two. Will. Not. Cooperate. CTA: You're completely nuts. CCC: It sounds to me like, Scarlet is the one against cooperation CCC: Maybe she should have left her affections with someone else... CGG: No. It. Is. You. Who. Is. Against. Cooperation.... You. Who. Is. Lieing. For. The. Third. Time. To. Me.... Lyng. About. This.... Lying. About. The. Letter.... CGG: ((lieing*)) CGG: ((or I guess it is lying)) CCC: I'm not lying CCC: The oracle is the only one who can fly the ship CCC: Scarlet left you with no instructions CGG: That. Is. Not. The. Third. Lie.... The. Third. Lie. Is. That. You. Wish. To. See. Scarlet. CCC: No CCC: Not a lie at all CGG: IT. IS.... I. KNOW. YOU. ARE. NOT. TRUSTWORTHY.... You. Will. Lie. On. The. Most. Trivial. Of. Matters.... CCC: I'm honestly not lying here CCC: I'm going to see her at some point CCC: And I'm going to laugh at her failed attempts at manipulating outside of mind control CGG: Perhaps.... But. It. Will. Not. Be. To. Honor. Her. -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Looks at CC with a perplexed expression. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG draws out his weapon -- CGG: Seems. I. Will. Have. To. Make. An. Example. Of. Why. You. Should. Not. Cross. Scarlet. CTA: Nyarla, do you want to just leave? CGG: Noone. Is. Going. Anywhere. CTA: >I< mean >I< th>II CTA: But >I< don't want to leave Nyarla here alone w>I CGG: You. Think. You. Can. Evade. Me? CTA: Yeah, probably. CCC: I would love to, I think we may be in too deep though CCC: Antera, you'd better go CCC: The ship can't be far CTA: >I<'m not leav>IIIs nut. CTA: We both go or we both don't. CCC: Well, I can't leave this nut out here alone CGG: .... CGG: I. Do. Not. Believe. You. Are. Taking. Me. Seri.... With. Caution. CTA: >I< mean sorry but how could >I CCC: Psst -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sends significant glances between Antera and the path they were taking -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC inching backwards himself -- CGG: I. Only. Need. To. To. Handle. You. Mr. Aesona. CGG: You. Are. The. One. Who. The. Oracle. With. Contact. CGG: And. You. Are. The. One. Scarlet. Has. Requested. I. Take. Back. To. Her. -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Follows CC's example. -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG steps foward -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC takes another step back -- CCC: Indeed I am CCC: But if you want me, you'll have to catch me before I can get there and take off -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC turns around and takes off in a sprint -- -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG runs after Nyarla -- -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Following after CC. -- Category:Antera Category:Serios Category:Nyarla